Born to be Different
by Amira Devant
Summary: Every experience changes a person. They grow. There is no way that their adventure didn’t change Sora and Riku. And Sora is starting to see that. Just where is home when everyone knows of the Keyblade Master but not knowing who. RxS


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And no money is being made off this story. Sorry.

Summary: Every experience changes a person. They grow. There is no way that their adventure didn't change Sora and Riku. And Sora is starting to see that. Just where is home when everyone knows of the Keyblade Master but not knowing who. RxS

* * *

**Born to be Different.**

**Prologue**

Ever since the returning to Destiny Islands, Sora has been feeling distinctly out of place. At first he told himself that being away for two years would throw him out of the loop. But as the months passed, he realized that his situation didn't't change. Something had changed. He had changed too much to stay on Destiny Island.

Sighing as Sora lay on his bed, pondering what has happened. He turned to lie on his back and stared at his ceiling. A pang rang through him as his missed the sky that brought freedom. Freedom from his currently mundane life. Is wasn't fair, he could only think. Kairi didn't't miss as much as he did, she had been on the Island for most of the time. She didn't't go through what he did. Everyone thought he was unaffected by everything that had happened. That a lie he constantly told himself. And Riku… Riku was as cool as ever about everything. It seemed to Sora that he was the only one who couldn't fit in. The fact that he didn't't belong scared him. For as long as he could remember, Destiny Islands would be home, a place for him, Riku and Kairi.

Kairi, a Princess of Hearts and a girl who he could only think of as a sister. No matter what people said. He had once thought that he felt more than that for her. Maybe he had, once upon a time. But things had changed, and all he felt for her now was brotherly affection and friendship. But there was a rift, and they were drifting apart slowly. It started a couple days after they had returned; Waka had chucked his blitzball at Sora, who instinctively called his keyblade to him to defend himself. Shocked, Riku and Kairi looked at him. They hadn't known that they could still use the key blades. And that was only partly true. When Riku and Kairi tried, only Riku's responded to the call. Kairi's keyblade had not come. King Mickey had been right. He had said that Kairi and Riku was given the ability to wield a keyblade by Sora, the only Keyblade Master, making them Keyblade Wielders. An ability given because Sora had wanted them to be safe. Riku had retained the ability as he was once a candidate to be the Keyblade Master, had he not fallen to the darkness. Kairi had then drifted away, slowly. Riku also became distant, almost as if he blamed Sora for making him different.

It was lonely, Sora realized, but a small part of him was content with being alone. Then maybe, he wouldn't't taint anyone else with the darkness that had touched him and stayed. The stain of killing people was on his hands and duty rested on his shoulders. No matter what people thought, the memories still haunted him. And the memories of those he could not save.

Knocking brought him out of his thoughts as Sora turned his head towards the door. In the doorway, his mother stood, smiling slightly. But from his position on his bed, Sora could see the worry in her eyes. Everybody knew what happened. About the heartless, the destruction of worlds and of organization thirteen. King Mickey had decided in all his wisdom that all the worlds be told. Sora had never been more furious in all his life. Thankfully, Mickey had some sense to not say who the Keyblade Master was.

Sitting up, Sora offered a small smile his mother as she entered the room and sat down next to him. She knew. Sora told her everything. At first she had been disbelieving until he summoned his keyblade. Then shock and anger had come. Then the worrying took over. She had heard of everything he had done. All the dangerous things her little baby boy had done.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Hikari asked her son, worry prominent in her eyes.

Sora gave his mother a smile, "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Sighing, Hikari gave her son The Look, "I worry about you, that's all. You don't seem to go out anymore, always holing yourself up in your room."

"Fine. Fine," Sora replied, "I'll go out tomorrow, happy?"

Hikari nodded and smiled, "Yes. Now wash up and come down for dinner. I made pasta."

Sora nodded enthusiastically and got up. All the while pondering the same concept. Over and over again.

'Home is a place that you're safe and happy. A place you're familiar with and with people you love. Where you fit in. I spent two years fighting to come home. So why does it feel that I no longer belong? Where is home, if not here?'

The answer never came.

* * *

Read and review. Tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing?

BHz


End file.
